The Eye Will Tell
by SkyStryker
Summary: This story is really bad so far, but it will get better. A young trainer and his brother set out, only to discover that evil will arise one day. R&R. Rated PG for people in love in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Let the games begin

Author's Note: READ FIRST! I'm really sorry that this story STINKS. I wrote it when I was 10. I AM SORRY, OK? Anyway, this story is going to have a LOT of chapters, like the Pokemon TV Show. I have written this story for a long time, and my writing has improved over the years. Let the legend begin.  
  
The Eye Will Tell... One Day  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
One day, I was chewing my toy that my dog kept stuffing in my mouth. 'Stop it! BAD TART!' I told Tart, my dog. Dalton came in and sat beside me. 'You look like a rat, maybe you should go in the fuel cell and be whoosed to the burr?' I said, 'Just shut up.' I flopped up onto my bunk bed and tossed a Bellosom pillow around. 'Hey,can I do that too, pleeeeeeze?'  
  
He got my Onix bed out and tossed the life size beanie into the air. 'I'm gonna kill that snake and that annoying Dalton!' I jumped onto the floor--- and onto my remote control.  
  
The screen came on and a picture of a Pokeball and a Pikachu were on the background.  
  
Proffesor Oak said,  
  
'Hello 10 year olds, and good midnight. If you keep watching this coverage you could get very excited. Will you choose these three element Pokemon? This time we have a special Element packet with it for all Eevee lovers. This Packet informs you on everything you need, plus a overview of an elemental story. If you read the overview you can truly be a Pokemon master. Which one will you choose?Go to my lab in five hours. More coverage at seven, and thanks for watching Pkmn 5.'  
  
I cried,'Great!!!' as I walked to my desk. I turned around, walked to my bed, and went to the top bunk. I suddenly noticed that the spearows were making their way to the ranch.  
  
'Oh it's still early,' I said slumping down next to Dalton. Dalton patted my back. I walked downstairs into the bathroom and got Grimer Brand Toothpaste. 'Yuck!' I cried. I pranced back up to bed and landed in  
  
a puddle.  
  
'Alright,who drooled?'  
  
I asked.  
  
'I'm sorry,'Dalton told me.'I set off the seaking sprinkler alarm.'  
  
'OoOoOoOoOoOohHhHhHhHh,' I said. I fell asleep with Dalton.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!'  
  
'I'm four seconds late!!'  
  
Late for what?Find out in Episode 2!  
  
Ha... that story stank, didn't it? Don't worry, it gets better. It's going to get a LOT better after the first 20 chapters, I think. (The chapters are short, not long.) Thanx. R & R. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Birth of Pichu

Author's Note: Well, this story isn't getting a lot better. In fact, it's still really stupid! Oh well. Not everyone's perfect. Remember that.  
  
'I am late for the Pokemon!' I cried. Suddenly, I came to a glass door which slid open.  
  
'hello,' Proffesor said. 'Who will you choose? Bulbasaur? Charmander? Squirtle? Eevee? The packet containing Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon? Pichu?'  
  
'Thanks,' I said. Dalton chose Eevee and I chose Pichu. I don't know if they had Pikachu or not.  
  
But all the others were gone! Suddenly, Kadijah, my worst enemy, came by with a Bulbasaur, a Pidgey, and a Metapod . I gasped. 'She-has three!' I said. I was confused. I walked off to the Pokemon center. 'Well, time to get you ready, little guy. Pichu smiled and shocked me. It giggled. I did too.  
  
At the Pokemon center, Nurse joy was healing my tired out Pokemon as I waited. I saw Kadijah again.  
  
Kadijah's Pokemon  
  
Level 8 Bulbasaur  
  
Level 7 Metapod.  
  
Level 4 Pidgey  
  
Level 10 Seel  
  
Level 4 Sentret  
  
Level 7 Geodude  
  
Level 11 Spearow  
  
Level 12 Pikachu?!  
  
8 Pokemon! A level 12 Pikachu!  
  
That's unbelievable!!!I only have 2!  
  
Nurse Joy said, 'Oh, and theives have been raiding Pewter city. $80 award for those who catch theives.' I said to Dalton,'That's good! I could buy that Jumbo Lapras doll with that money! ' 'That's good! I could buy a baseball with it!' replyed Dalton.  
  
We headed off to Pewter.  
  
Who are the people who started the crime wave? Find out in Episode three! Team rocket's blasting off Again! Oops, I gave it a way   
  
Recap: This is still really stupid, huh? Oh well. I was only 10, remember. I couldn't even spell properly! XD Oh well. This was back in April 1999, I think. 


	3. Chapter 3: Team Rocket's blastin' off!

Author's Note: This story got rated a 5 on some kid's site... XD But that's only for little kids. XD  
  
Episode 3! Team rocket blasts off again!  
  
I said to Dalton, 'Do you think that the theives are Team Rocket?' Dalton said, 'no, maybe they re just Old Meowth mission guys.' I suddenly saw a guard with a level 7 Oddish ready to attack.  
  
'Go, Oddish!' the Team Rocket guard yelld. 'Odd!' the green Pokemon cried out. Oddish jumped at us, ready to take our energy with absorb. Go, Metapod, I said. 'Harden!' Oddish kicked metapod, But instead of hurting Metapod, Oddish jumped back and kissed his hurt foot. 'Ha, your Oddish is nothing but a wimp!' Dalton pointed out. 'I'll get you!' guard said.  
  
We passed on thruogh Viridian forest and onto route 3, when another Rocket attacked! 'Go, sentret!' the Rocket gard roared. Sentret bounced on it,s tail, like Tigger does. Sentret held up it's paw and started to fissure before I could choose my Pichu. I jumped to avoid the meteor shower and released my Pokeball in the middle of the rumbling. Suddenly, everything fell 'neath my feet. My Pichu wandered around, wondering why everything was ruined. Suddenly, Sentret jumped at Pichu. Pichu attacked with Thunder just in time!  
  
'PIICHHHUUUUUU...' A electric shock came rippling from Pichu's body. I don't know what happened. All was blank 'til Nurse Joy came running down the road. 'Congrats,' she squealed. 'Here is your $80.00.' All right! Now I can get what I want! And I can pass to challenge the Pewter gym!  
  
Who is the gym leader? Find out in episode 4! The real journey is born!  
  
Afternotes: This story is really bad. I promise I'll try to get better! I promise!! 


End file.
